A Vistor With Perception
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Cordelia?s cousin Kay Bennet comes to visit. Kay meets Spike (who is now in LA) and the two proceed to kick Cordelia and Angel in the right direction. Can Cordelia repay the favor? Angel/Passions
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Vistor With Preception  
  
Authors: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summury: Cordelia's cousin Kay comes to visit. Kay meets Spike (who is now in LA) and the two proceed to kick Cordelia and Angel in the right direction. Can Cordelia repay the favor? Angel/Passions crossover.   
  
Authors Notes: Okay, settings. In Angel, after Darla, being re-hired, that sort of thing. But Angel is in charge. On Passions, after Charity in hell, thats about all. Oh, and Spike still has the chip, and he is working with Angel in LA.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like messing with them. And please, do you really think I'm doing this for money?  
  
  
  
Kay Bennet zipped up her suitcase, then stood back and looked around her room. "There you are." She whispered, spying her diskman laying under her desk. "How did you get under there?" She wrapped her headphones around it and put it in her backpack along with her CD's and some books for the flight. Her dad came in.   
"Who are you talking to? Yourself?" Sam, the cheif of police, teased his oldest daughter, his eyes sparkling.   
"Interesting conversion with an interesting person." Kay said laughing.   
"You ready?" Sam asked, looking at her closed suitcase.   
"You bet. I've been ready for a month!" Kay said, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder. Sam grinned at his oldest daughter and swung her suitcase off the bed. And just about dropped it.   
"Oomph!!!" Sam grunted. "Kay! Your only going to be gone a month! What do you have packed?"  
"Enough clouths for a month." Kay said, giving her father her most angelic look. Then she flashed him her devilish grin and ran down the stairs.  
  
Sam grumbled "Women!" and followed Kay down the stairs.   
  
  
Kay ran into the kitchen, her long hair swinging. "Mom! Where's my ticket?" She asked her mother. Grace chuckled and turned around.   
"Right here." Grace said, holding out the plane ticket. Kay took it and put it in her backpack. Her dad came down the stairs with her suitcase, grumbling all the way. Kay ran to the frount door and opened it.   
"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Kay said, running out the door. She looked over her shoulder, and saw her dad stop. Irritated, she slid to a stop. Then she heard a voice behind her.  
"Kay? Where you off to in such a hurry?"   
  
Kay rolled her eyes, but didn't even turn around to face her cousin Charity, and Miguel, her one time best friend, who was now Charity's boyfriend.   
  
"I'm going to visit my cousin Cordelia in LA, remember?"   
"Really? How come you didn't tell me Kay?" Miguel asked. Kay turned and pasted a big fake smile on her face.   
"Oh, didn't I tell you? Silly me, I must have forgotten. Sorry Miguel." Kay turned back around and tapped her foot. "Come on Dad! My flight leaves in an hour! Let's go!"  
  
Sam smiled as he came out the door with Kay's suitcase. "All right. We're going. Hi Miguel, Charity."   
"Hi Mr. Bennet."  
"Hi Uncle Sam."  
  
"Hi, hi all around. Now time for good-byes. Let's go!" Kay said. Sam looked at his daughter. Kay was wearing a pair of gray drawstring pants with a blue tee-shirt that said 'Good Girl Gone Bad' on it. They way she held herself, and her long wild brown hair made her look older than her eighteen years. Kay had graduated, and had appied to several colloges. She had even been excepted to a lot of them, one of them being UCLA. That was another reason for her going out there. Cordelia had promised to take Kay around the campus. If Kay liked it, then she could live with Cordelia in LA while she went there.   
  
Kay ran over to Sam's patrol car and climbed in the front seat. Sam put her suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat. Kay was practicly bouncing up and down in her seatbelt. To annoy her, Sam reved the engine, but didn't drive.   
"Dad!"  
  
Sam chuckled at the enraged look on her face and Kay began laughing too. Sam started the ten minute drive to Harmony International Airport. When they got there, Kay still had fifty minutes until her flight. Sam and her checked her baggage, then settled into the airport chairs. After about ten minutes, Kay got fidgety.   
"Kay, settle down."  
"I can't help it, these chairs are uncomfortable."   
Sam sighed, his eyes dancing with laughter. Kay had always been impatient. "Look, why don't you call Cordelia. Make sure she and Angel remember to pick you up tonight."  
"Okay. What time again?"   
"9:30."  
"All right. Calling card please." Kay said, handing out her hand. Sam grumbled and drew out his calling card. He handed it to Kay and watched her walk to the payphones. Then he sighed and leaned back in the chair to read his newspaper.   
  
  
Kay called the work number her cousin had given her. After a few rings, the phone was answered by a guy.  
"Hello. Angel Investigations we help the helpless. How can we help you?"  
"Hi, I'm calling for my cousin, Cordelia Chase. Is she there?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Cordy! Phone!" Kay heard a few muffled swear words in the background and she grinned. That was Cordy all right.  
"Hello, Cordelia Chase speaking."  
"Hey Cordy."  
"Kay! Great to hear from you. Where are you? Your not in LA yet, are you?"  
"No, I'm still in Harmony. It's just I'm early for my flight, so my dad suggested I call you and make sure you remember that you and Angel are picking me up at 9:30 tonight."  
"I remember. Hold on, I'll see if Angel does." Kay heard her put down the phone. She waited a few minutes, then Cordy came back on the phone.  
"All set. So we'll see you at 9:30?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. Good-bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Kay hung up the phone and went back to her dad.   
"Hey baby." Sam said without looking up from his paper.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I'll always know you. Your my first born baby girl." Sam said with a grin. Kay grinned back at him and pulled her headphones out and a book. She checked her watch and saw she still had half and hour. She put her headphones on and started to read her book. Fifteen minutes later, her father elbowed her gently. Kay took off her headphones.  
"Yes?"  
"Their calling your flight."  
"Okay." Kay put her headphones and book away.   
  
They stood up and waited for her row to be called. It was, and Kay hugged her dad good-bye.   
"I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Okay. I'll talk to you then. Bye Kay."  
"Bye dad." Kay hugged her dad.   
"Have a good time."  
"I will." Kay called over her shoulder as she handed her ticket to the attendent and walked to the plane. Sam waited until the plane took off, then watched it until it was out of sight. Then he turned and left the airport and got into his car and drove home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay stepped off the plane and looked around. No sign of her cousin and Angel yet, but her plane had gotton in fifteen minutes early, so...  
"Kay!"   
  
Kay turned when she heard her name called, in time to be hugged by her cousin.   
"Cordy!" Kay squealed, hugging her back.   
"Hey, don't I get a hug?"  
Kay turned and hugged Angel, laughing. "Of course! You're my favorite vampire with a soul."  
"I'm the only vampire with a soul."  
"Which explains why your my favorite." Kay teased. Angel and Cordelia laughed and walked with Kay to get her suitcase.  
"There it is." Kay said. Angel reached out and snagged her suitcase as it passed. Even with his vampire strengh, he almost dropped it.  
"Kay!"  
"What?!"  
"Your only going to be here for a month. What did you pack?"  
"Enough clouths for a month." Kay answered, flashing her trademark devil-may-care smile. Cordelia burst out laughing and swung an arm around Kay's shoulders. "Come on, the cars this way."  
  
Cordelia lead Kay out to Angel's car, with Angel following them, grumbling something about how all women should be shot. Angel swung Kay's suitcase up into the trunk with a grunt and Kay smiled from her seat in the back. Angel walked to the drivers side door, rubbing his shoulder. Cordelia twisted around in her seat to talk to Kay.   
"Listen, my house kinda burned down, so I'm living in Angel's hotel right now. We've got a few rooms you can choose from too. Our office is right downstairs in the lobby, so don't be alarmed if you hear people moving around down there when you wake up."  
  
Cordelia turned back around and Kay laughed at how fast all that information had poured out of her cousin. Then she sat back and looked at LA at night. All the lights and the beautiful skyline took her breath away. It looked just like the pictures she had seen in books and in movies. They pulled up to an old hotel, that was in the process off being renevated. Cordelia and Kay got out, Angel told Cordelia he was going to park the car in the parking garage, and bring in Kay's suitcase. Kay thanked him, and Cordelia led her inside.   
  
A young guy with glasses was sitting behind the counter, flipping through a book. A black guy was sitting on a couch, and a young guy with hair that was bleached so blonde it was almost white was sitting on the counter, smoking a cigerette and looking bored.   
"Kay, this is Wesley." The guy with glasses smiled at her and waved. Kay noticed the blonde guy roll his eyes and take another drag off his cigerette.   
"This is Gunn." Cordelia continued. The black guy on the couch nodded in her direction, a smile on his face.   
"And *that*," Cordelia said, motioning to the blonde guy, "is Spike. Guys, this is my cousin Kay. She's going to be staying here for a while."   
  
Wesley started to open his mouth, but Cordelia held up her hand. "It's cool. She knows about vampires and slayers and all that. She's cool with it."   
  
Kay was looking at the guy on the counter. Now she walked over and scrutinized him. He took a drag from his cigerette, and blew the smoke in her face. Kay coughed and waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't back away. "What are you staring at?" He asked her, his cigerette hanging from his mouth.  
"So, what kind of name is Spike?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow. Spike dragged on his cigerette and looked at her, smoke coming out of his nostrils.   
"What kind of name is Kay?" He asked, the cigerette moving up and down as he talked. Faster then Spike could react, Kay snatched the cigerette away from him and put it out in the ashtray. "Hey! That was my last smoke!" Spike yelled, scowling at her.   
  
Kay just smiled. "For your informatin, Spike, Kay is my nickname. It stands for Kathleen."  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Well Spike is my nickname too. I used to, umm, work on the railroad." Spike patted his pockets, searching for one last smoke. He sighed in defeat and hopped off the counter to look Kay in the eyes. "You put out my last smoke!"   
Kay shrugged. "So what? Their bad for you anyway."  
"Not for me."  
"Why not?" Kay asked. Cordelia intervened.   
"Kay, I'd like you to meet the famous neutered vamp. This is the vamp I was telling you about, the one with the chip in his head."  
  
Spike growled and muttered, "Bloody chip," under his breath. Kay smiled and Cordelia rolled her eyes just as Angel brought in her suitcase. He led her up the stairs and showed her the rooms. Kay choose one that was across from Cordelia's room.   
"You can't have that one." A voice said from behind them. Angel and Cordelia jumped, but Kay just folded her arms and looked at Spike. She had known he was following them.   
"Why not?"  
"Because, my rooms next door."  
Kay shurgged. "So? I'm not afraid of you."  
"Well you should be." Spike snarled, vamping out. Kay walked towards him.   
"Oh, but I'm not. You see, these," she tapped his gleaming white fangs. "Are basically useless, and no match for this." With that Kay kneed Spike between the legs. Spike groaned and fell to the his knees in pain. Angel and Cordelia brust out laughing as Kay turned her back on Spike, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Angel set her suitcase inside her door and told Kay that if she needed anything, Cordelia was across the hall, and Spike was next door, despite muffled protests from the hall that he was moving to another part of the hotel. Kay shook her head and smiled.   
"I don't need anything. I'm kind of tired from my flight. I just want to sleep."   
Angel nodded. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"All right." Kay shut the door, cutting off Spike's protest that she was invading his territory, and he couldn't be responisible for his actions when he felt threatened like that. She quickly unpacked, and then fell onto the bed and slept.   
  
  
Kay stumbled out of her room, dressed, but blurry eyed, furry tounged, and messy haired. She scrambled past Angel as he was coming out of the bathroom.  
"Don't look at me Angel! I haven't brushed my hair yet!" Kay squealed as she scrambled past Angel into the bathroom and shut the door.   
Angel shook his head, then heard the door open. He turned and his bloody wife beater hit him in the face.   
"Ewww Angel! Your not the only person you has to use this bathroom, remember?" With that the door shut again. Spike came out of his room, his hair sticking up and his eyes crossed.   
"What's wrong with you?" Angel asked his 'grandson' as Spike walked past him, dressed only in black pants.   
"Need shower, coffee, not in that order." Spike mumbled as he walked past. Angel shrugged, then turned around his mouth open to warn Spike, but he was too late. Spike opened the door to the bathroom. There was the expected response. A screeched "SPIKE!!!!", a yelp as Spike propeled himself back out of the bathroom, and then a terrified Spike running away, as a robe-clad Kay stormed out of the bathroom, murder in her eyes and a stake in her hand.   
  
Angel stiffled a laugh and put a hand on Kay's shoulder. "Whoa there Kay. He didn't mean too."   
Kay closed her eyes and regained control of herself. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Your right. I guess I should have locked the door with Spike loose around here." With that she turned around and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.   
  
Angel shook his head. If nothing else, Kay and Spike were going to make life VERY interesting. Angel smled as he heard Spike recount his 'near death experince' to Cordelia, who started laughing histerically, hurting Spikes feelings as he went and sulked on the couch to chain smoke his cigerettes from a new pack that he had stolen from somewhere. Where exactly, Angel didn't want to know.   
"Yes sir." He whispered to himself. "This hotel just got very interesting."  
  



	2. Don't Think About Either Of Them

Kay came down the stairs wearing a pair of low riding jeans and a halter top. "Hey Spike," she said as she walked by. "How are you?"  
"I'm recovering from almost having my heart start beating again." Spike snarled at her, instivly dropping his hands to cover a most sensitive spot and moving away from Kay nervously, all the while watching her knees. He took a drag off of his cigeretee and let it hang from his lips loosely. Cordelia rolled her eyes and handed Kay a cup of coffee. Kay took a sip, and made a face.   
  
"Ugh! This is awful! What is this, freshly killed?" Kay kidded her cousin, taking another sip.   
"Makes me glad I don't need to drink it." Spike said. When he looked away, Kay poured the rest of her coffee into his blood. Spike grabbed his cup and took a sip, not looking up from the newspaper.   
"Blah!!!!!!!" He sputtered, spitting the blood out, and spilling the rest of his cup in the process.   
  
"Spike!" Angel yelled, as he came down the stairs and saw the blood on the floor. "Clean that up!"  
"I'm going to kill her!" Spike yelled rushing at Kay. Kay squealed in mock fright, but stood her ground. Spike ran at her with vamp face in place, his fangs bared and dripping with saliva. Kay stood still. When he was almost upon her, she punched him in the face, and kicked the back of his knee forcing him to the ground. Then she backed up and kicked him in the jaw. Spike went down. Angel and Cordelia started clapping and whislteing.   
  
Spike got to his feet, holding his jaw and moaning. Kay smirked at him.   
"You just can't win vamp boy."  
"So I've noticed." Spike mumbled, rubbing the apearing burise on his jaw. Angel laughed and put his arm comfortably around Cordelia's shoulder. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They were staring into each others eyes. Angel started moving in closer, the smile still on his face.   
  
But he was jerked out of the trance by Spike's muffled laughter. Him and Cordelia jumped about like two cats who had been hit by a bucket of water. Angel looked up to see Spike and Kay sitting on the couch together, chatting like best friends. Rather loudly. Angel cleared his throat. Kay and Spike looked at him sheepishly and started giggling.   
  
"Ahh. Come on! Continue! Don't let us stop you." Kay called, her brown eyes twinkling. Spike burst into laughter agin, and Kay put a hand over his mouth to try and stiffle it. But Spikes laughter refused to be quieted. It bubbled up his throat from his chest and out of his mouth. Spike pushed Kay off of him, and started tickling her. Kay slid out form under him and darted around the couch.   
  
"Get over here."  
"I'm not coming over there."  
"Get over here."  
"If you think I'm coming over there, your crazier then Drusilla."   
"How do you know about Drusilla?" Spike asked, the rubbing of the scar above his eye the only sign that he was confused.   
"You'd be surprised about what I know." Kay teased him.   
  
Spike growled, then turned his back on Kay to go get another mug of blood, since Kay ruined his with that awful coffee. Kay smriked, then walked around and settled back on to the couch, satisfied that she had won this round.   
  
Cordelia grabbed Kay's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Kay. Let's go shopping."   
"OK!" Kay agreed, walking out the door with Cordelia.   
"Oh, Angel, thanks for the credit card." Cordelia yelled.  
"WHAT!" Angel roared, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. Sure enough, his credit card was gone. He growled, but then he shook his head and smiled. Cordelia had picked up some of Spikes less honorable talents. Spike smiled from the couch, lite up a cigerette and shook his head after Cordelia and Kay.   
  
Angel glared at him. "This is your fault."  
Spike choked on his smoke. He finished coughing and looked at Angel. "My fault! How do you figure that?"  
"After spending all this time around you, she had to pick up something. I doubt that she's going to pick up smokeing or drinking, so pickpocketing was the only obvious choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Kay. What do you think of LA so far?" Cordelia asked her cousin as they strolled arm in arm through the mall.   
"I love it." Kay exclaimed. "It's way better than Harmony." She made a face when she said Harmony. Cordelia put a sympathetic arm around her cousin's shoulder.   
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Kay whispered, looking away. Cordelia saw a bench and walked over to it. They sat down.  
  
"Come on Kay. I'm your cousin. I can tell something's wrong. What is it?" With a deep sigh, Kay faced her cousin, forcing back tears.   
"You probably know that Miguel and Charity are a couple," She began. Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression from your letters. Are you jealous of Charity?"  
  
"No!" Kay exclaimed quickly. Cordelia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay, I am," she admitted.  
"I've known Miguel for years! And suddenly she swoops into town, and steals Miguel's heart. And I know that she lost her mother and her memory and her house, so I didn't mind letting her have the bigger room. But when Mom bought her the exact same clothes that she was going to buy for me, that was really pushing it. First of all, Charity and I don't have the same style, and secondly, Mom knew how much I wanted those outfits and it hurt that she got them for someone else."  
"But that's not all, is it?" Cordelia guessed.  
  
"Isn't that enough?" Kay retorted.  
"If that was all, then you wouldn't have acted they way you just did when I metioned Harmony." Cordelia pointed out reasonably.  
"It's just...I feel like I've lost my best friend, you know?" Kay whispered wistfully. "Miguel and I did everything together when we were kids. We were inseparable. Now, he's blowing me off to be with Charity. And he doesn't even realize it sometimes. Like one my birthday this year, he didn't even wish me a happy birthday when he saw me at school. And the gift he got for me?" Kay sighed. "He got me softball stuff."  
  
Cordelia's brow furried in confusion, then she gasped. "Didn't he give you that last year?" Kay nodded.  
"Usually, he would get me the most thoughtful gifts for my birthday, even though we were just little kids," Kay continued. "Like a new bell for my bike, or my very own copy of 'Little Women'. This year, it was like a last minute thing that he picked out. And he takes for granted the fact that we're friends. Like this Christmas, Charity wanted to decorate Tabitha's house, shes an old neighbor of ours, and Miguel just assumed that I would pay for the decorations, which I ended up doing. I spent over a hundred dollars on decorations, because Miguel said that it would make Charity happy."  
  
Cordelia was really pissed off at Miguel now. She wanted to go grab Angel and Spike, jump on a plane to Harmony, and throttle the little twerp, but she knew that she would get into deep trouble if she did. She ran a hand through her short hair and tried to calm down.   
"Do you know what I think you should do? You should avoid thinking about the two of them," Cordelia advised. "I think it's pretty obvious that even thinking about either of them stresses you out, and you don't need that right now. And who knows? Maybe having you gone will give Miguel the shock he needs to figure out that there's a problem between the two of you and pull his head out of the clouds long enough to fix things."  
  
Kay smiled at her cousin. "Thanks for listening to me whine, Cordelia," she told her.  
"That's what I'm here for," she replied, winking at her. "Now lets go shopping!" 


End file.
